five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gearkreig
Gearkreig is an animatronic suit built while the other animatronics were being relocated from the original Fredbear's Family Diner to the new Freddy the Fazbear's Pizza. Its creator was a young man named Jace Redd, one of the engineers who helped build, program and maintain the original animatronics. Appearance Gearkreig is a large, slim animatronic laced with metal plates. Unlike the other animatronics built for show and entertainment, Gearkreig's purpose is quite different - to keep the other animatronics in check. Gearkreig looms over the other animatronics as to make it easier for him to control them due to his strength. Not built with fur coating or plastic shell, Gearkreig's exoskeleton is mostly metal plates of iron, bronze and other scrap materials, making him well armoured in the event of a brawl. While all the animatronics are creepy, Gearkreig takes it one step further to truly terrifying. His body is covered by metal shards coated in red paint - or blood - capable of shredding through the weaker materials of the other animatronics should they get too close. There is also a lot of visible gore dripping out of the suit, most obviously from the right eye socket, to make him even more intimidating. Gearkreig was never meant to go on stage, as he was built in secret and without permission, and was so made of spare parts from the other animatronics, sometimes even parts which were still being used. Most notably are: *One of The Puppet's spare masks forming the centrepiece of the head *Teeth from Bonnie and Foxy, including a golden one from the latter *Wiring and exoskeleton parts from all With the exception of Springtrap, Gearkreig was the only suit intended to be worn by a human. Unlike Springtrap, however, the suit is quite safe to wear as the electrical wiring, spinning gears and sharp metal is all separated by a thick black suit. In exchange for the safety the suit must be well ventilated, so numerous pipes are seen connected to various parts of the body to keep the air flowing. The suit is most appropriate for a muscular man due to its size and broadness, and so it is harder to wear by smaller users. Gearkreig's hands are very dangerous as the metal fingers are razor sharp and can tear through most non-metal materials with relative ease. His most dangerous weapon, however, is the large water pipe he carries around with him in his right hand. Where he got it from, or how, is unknown. However, any of the other animatronics can tell you that getting hit by it is not a pleasant experience. Locations Gearkreig is only found in the warehouse where the animatronics were being kept in storage. He wanders the halls at night to make sure the animatronics do not reawaken and try to escape back to the diner. Behaviour Unlike the other animatronics which are haunted by the dead children, Gearkreig is piloted by his creator, Jace Redd, who unlike the other employees who believe the animatronics' strange behaviour is the result of a programming issue believes it is the result of supernatural forces and takes on the task of keeping the animatronics locked up where they cannot run off. As a result, he will attack and subdue any wandering animatronic he sees, before either dragging them back to their starting location or scaring them into doing so by themselves. Gearkreig, or rather Jace, feels no ill towards the nightwatchman employed to keep an eye over the warehouse. However, if he catches the nightwatchman (the player) looking at him through the camera he will proceed to walk to the security room and incapacitate them, leaving them prey to any animatronic which happens to walk by. If Gearkreig catches the player looking at him three times throughout the entire run of five nights he will travel to the security room like normal, but rather than knock the player unconscious he will instead kill the player before hiding the body inside a storage crate. The reason for this is most likely to prevent the nightwatchman reporting him, and so knocks out the player in the hope they will think it was a hallucination. This all takes place during a week somewhere between May and November 1987 in a game called Five Nights with Gearkreig. Timeline *May 1987: Gearkreig is first assembled by Jace Redd after learning where the animatronic will be kept in storage. *May - November 1987: The events of Five Nights with Gearkreig take place. There are five different endings to the game, each with a different short timeline: **If the player survives without getting caught by animatronics or by Gearkreig, the player - a young man named Ryan Locke - quits his job and goes on to live a normal life afterwards. Gearkreig successfully keeps the animatronics locked up and they are then transported away when the business reopens. This is a good end, but not the true end. **If the player is caught by the animatronics, the player is killed. Gearkreig finds the player's body and proceeds to hide the body in a storage crate. Ryan Locke is reported missing by police. Gearkreig successfully keeps the animatronics locked up and they are then transported away when the business reopens. This is a bad end, but not the true end. **If the player is caught by Gearkreig three times, the players is killed. Gearkreig proceeds to hide the body in a storage crate. Ryan Locke is reported missing by police. Gearkreig successfully keeps the animatronics locked up and they are then transported away when the business reopens. This is a bad end, but not the true end. **If the player is caught by an animatronic when Gearkreig is in an adjeciant room, the two will brawl with the result being Gearkreig fighting them off and saving the player. The two then become accomplices with Gearkreig patrolling the warehouse and Ryan monitoring the cameras. Their combined efforts successfully keeps the animatronics locked up and they are then transported away when the business reopens. The two then go their separate ways. This is a good end, but not the true end. **If the player is caught by an animatronic when all the other animatronics as well as Gearkreig are in adjeciant rooms, Gearkreig will step in to save the player from the animatronics and a scenematic fight will commence. Gearkreig successfully fights off the animatronics, driving them back into the inner parts of the warehouse away from the player, who then lives until 6AM. However Jace, Gearkreig's pilot, is fatally wounded by having the section of pipe he uses as a weapon punched through his torso by Freddy. Gearkreig manages to retreat to his secret assembling room in the warehouse, but then dies of his injuries. Jace Redd is reported missing by police who never find the body. Despite this, Ryan successfully keeps the animatronics locked up and they are then transported away when the business reopens. Ryan quits his job as the watchman. This end can be deemed either good or bad by the player, but it is indeed the true end. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters